Blue Sky
by StarShiroi
Summary: Drabbles sobre la infancia, juventud y madurez de Alfred F. Jones, desde que fue una colonia pasando por su independencia y su resultado como pais.  RussAme con algo de FrUk por ahi.
1. Childhood

Al habla la escritora~ Quería hacer un fanfic largo desde hacía bastante sobre la historia de Estados Unidos, empecé uno hacía bastante, pero por tonterías mias acabé dejandolo abandonado y cuando quise volver a seguir no me convenció, así que decidí empezar uno nuevo gracias a los ánimos de mi** ruso** y una **bielorrusa** que en el fondo es una fangirl enfurecida (Con amor 3 XD)

Bueno, son una serie de drabbles sobre la infancia, la juventud y madurez de Alfred F. Jones. ¡Así que allá va!

_Couples_:** RussAme** y **FrUk**

_Advertencias del capitulo_: **RussAme** por un tubo y un inglés furioso [?]

* * *

><p><em>Aun recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer y no quiero olvidarlo nunca.<em>

-¡Alfred!

El grito sonó por la ladera haciendo revolotear a algunos pájaros de algún árbol cercano. El adulto empezó a correr por donde creía que había ido su pequeño, aquello que siempre estaba en su mente y ahora era su razón de vivir. Se le aceleró el corazón al verlo al final de la colina, de espaldas a él y delante suya un desconocido donde lo más característico que podía ver era una bufanda y un largo abrigo claro. Aumentó el ritmo comenzando a subir la ladera como alma que lleva el diablo, sudando, ya agotado sin dejar de gritar su nombre hasta que el niño se dio la vuelta para mirarle y regalarle una de sus brillantes sonrisas como dándole la bienvenida.

Si su Alfred estaba bien no había problema, no parecía asustado, ni tampoco herido. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo, pero no dejó de correr hacia él. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros extendió los brazos hacia el joven de cabellos dorados volviéndole a llamar para que se reuniese con él.

Alfred vaciló y volvió a mirar al chico que acababa de conocer, no parecía mucho más mayor que su hermano. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja era agradable, cuando levantó una mano a modo de despedida frunció el ceño y salió corriendo en dirección al hombre que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Entonces, adiós Alfred, da-dijo el joven de la bufanda dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino y no volver a verlo más, al menos mientras el inglés siguiese con su tutoría.

Arthur tiró de su colonia y esta le obedeció tranquilamente, pero justo cuando no podía esperar ya nada una frase salió del pequeño.

-¡Que aburrido que sea un adiós!

El ruso se giró para mirar fijamente al niño con expresión confundida. Era capaz de rechazar una orden de su superior siendo una simple colonia. Alfred sabía perfectamente que si su hermano consideraba peligroso acercarse al ruso no debía hacerlo, porque para eso era una simple colonia, un territorio anexado a un gran país que es incapaz de sobrevivir por sí mismo. Al menos eso le hacía creer el inglés, pero podía, claro que podía. Y eso se había dado cuenta Ivan con tan solo aquella frase rebelde.

Nuevos tirones, esta vez más insistentes que hicieron que la colonia volviese a andar junto al mayor y ambos saliesen correteando bajando de nuevo la ladera.

El de ojos violáceos se quedó en cambio viendo como se alejaba, no dejaba de mirar al pequeño, no había huido de él ni tampoco había dado signos de miedo. Aquel niño criado entre almohadones a la vez que educación severa había captado su atención.

Tan diferentes y tan parecidos.

Ivan se dio la vuelta entonces para no volver a aparecer más hasta que pasasen los años suficientes para que la colonia inglesa se revelara contra su propia familia y siguiese sus propios ideales rebeldes que el ruso sabía que guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo! Espero que haya sido ameno de leer~<p>

¡**AAAAACK! ¡Pude subir el fic! Tomates no por favor, prefiero hamburguesas**

¡A partir de ahora preparaos para mucho fluff y sobredosis de azucar! xD

¿Rew? ;3;


	2. Liberty

Oootra vez estoy aquí~ e_e si, no he tardado nada en subir el nuevo...Este si que es puke rainbown, pero...pero...¡me gusta! ¡Me gusta el azucar, tengo que alimentarme de alguna manera!

_Advertencias_:** RussAme** y un poco de** FrUk**

* * *

><p>Llegaba el día en el que tendría que tirar todo por la borda, era ahora o nunca. Arthur nunca había sido malo con él, al contrario, pero él necesitaba expandirse, necesitaba tener sus propias creencias y su propia libertad. Esa era la palabra: Libertad. La palabra que hacía que se le llenase la boca de orgullo y satisfacción, pero que cuando volvía a pensar en su hermano mayor bajase la cabeza derrotado.<p>

La tela que cubría la entrada de su tienda de campaña se abrió para dejar pasar a un joven de cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado con unos hermosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo algo triste. Era su otra familia, Francis, el país que había anexado antes que Arthur a su hermano Matthew. El inglés le había avisado centenares de veces que no se acercase a él, pero solía verlo muchas veces por casa visitando a ambos hermanos y mirando con una mezcla de burla y ternura siempre a Arthur, quizás por eso ese hombre nunca le pareció malo.

-¿Estás preparado, mon petit?-pregunto tendiendo una mano hacia él con una sonrisa melancólica.

Alfred le observó serio con sus grandes ojos azul cielo buscando una respuesta. Todas las que le venían eran ambiguas, y la ambigüedad y la duda no estaban permitidas en el campo de batalla. Aquella iba a ser su primera guerra solo, aunque Francis estuviese allí, lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo.

Se levantó agarrando la mano del francés esbozando una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo estoy.

Y tras él salió de la tienda con pasos seguros, mente clara, pero corazón confundido ya que iba a perder una de las personas más queridas que había tenido durante su existencia. Al fin y al cabo Arthur no era ni más ni menos que como un padre para él.

Atravesó el campo de batalla, los equipos ya estaban formados y solo faltaban ellos dos. Sus soldados le miraban pacientemente esperando todo y más de él, Alfred tenía que compensarlos. Todos sus estados se habían unido para una misma causa y él sería el héroe que los liberase a todos.

Se colocó frente al batallón principal comenzando a caminar hasta el lugar donde iban a celebrar aquel combate que sabía que pasaría a la historia. Una colonia enfrentándose al gran Imperio Británico. Era de locos.

_-Animo, Alfred, ¿da?_

Esa voz…Retumbaba en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos concentrándose para que cuando volviese a abrirlos todo hubiese acabado. Y ocurrió.

Arthur arrodillado frente a él, sus tropas derrotada, pero que a pesar de todo aun no se rendía siempre buscando guerra. Eso era lo que siempre le había fascinado de su hermano mayor, su cabezonería y su fuerza de voluntad, sabía que el francés que estaba a su lado estaba también tembloroso mirando fijamente al inglés que a su vez no dejaba de mirarlo a él.

-Inglaterra, yo elijo la libertad-proclamó en voz alta haciendo eco como si un canto se tratase.

Su rival apretó los dientes y reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se abalanzó contra él sin pensar y clavándole el puñal del fusil en el suyo propio inutilizándolo. Nunca volvería a usarlo, estaba roto.

Pronto lo alejaron de él sus propias tropas, pero un francés se coló entre ellas agarrando a Arthur por los brazos, cuando este notó las manos del rubio se tranquilizó y dejó de gritar insultos hacia el americano dejándolo todo en un suave y tranquilo caos de soldados yendo y viniendo celebrando la victoria y un suave sollozo, opacado por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer hacía rato, proveniente del inglés.

Al fin podría volver a verlo y asegurarse de que podrían llevarse bien. _Era solo un sueño inocente._

* * *

><p>Hahahaha~ El <strong>ruso<strong> está feliz con el fanfic, eso es bueno [?] Y la** bielorrusa** me anima a seguir, no se si es bueno o esta amenazandome :_D

¡Como dije antes! Tomates no, prefiero hamburguesas~

_¿Reviews~~?_


	3. Letter

¡Otra vez estoy aquí! -se siente una agonías-

Me han estado diciendo que los fics así son cómodos, son faciles de leer al ser los capitulos tan cortos -se alegra-

Bueno, ¡aqui va otro capitulo!

_Advertencias_: RussAme

* * *

><p>Varios meses habían pasado después de su independencia, tras muchos papeles firmando por fin tenía un nuevo nombre "Estados Unidos de América" dando pie a la unión de todos los países que formaban parte de él, ahora eran un todo y nada podía ser más perfecto que aquello.<p>

Alfred dejó los papeles a un lado, ya se había leído las nuevas leyes, su jefe era un gran hombre que había prometido cuidarlo y ayudarle. "Debo confiar en él" era su pensamiento. Sonrió alegre mientras se apoyaba sobre una de sus manos moviendo los pies, ese toque infantil aun no lo había perdido y lo cierto es que le gustaba seguir teniéndolo. Muchas cosas habían desaparecido y ,sin querer, había comenzado a guardar en una habitación vacía de su casa los recuerdos que tenía de su anterior vida como colonia y hermano menor de Arthur Kirkland. Su otro hermano le había felicitado de una manera modesta y muchos otros países también, se sorprendía lo que su rebelión había causado a parte del mundo. Ahora era libre y aunque aun se sintiese triste por el inglés su orgullo como país estaba llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo hinchándole y haciéndole explotar de alegría.

Soltó una risita atontada mientras recogía los papeles y el escritorio, se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la salita de su nueva casa. Una casa hecha por él mismo y no por la mano de Inglaterra.

Quizás fue coincidencia en pensar en el ruso, pero cuando se sentó en el sillón a leer la correspondencia la primera carta que vio fue con un remitente de Moscú y el nombre "Ivan Braginski" rezaba sobre su dirección. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un poco nervioso comenzó a abrirla, no podía ser. Después de tanto tiempo era imposible de que ese hombre se acordase de él como colonia, aunque ahora que se había independizado quizás y solo quizás había llamado la atención de ese gran país al que quería conocer mejor.

La pequeña y apretada letra del ruso se pudo ver cuando terminó de abrirla y no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir una nueva faceta suya. Esa "b" la hacía de una manera diferente y la "e" también y a veces la "r" le salía de una forma peculiar, se sorprendió a si mismo mirando casi con adoración la carta que acaba de recibir. Se sonrojó ligeramente, era solo un país, un país muy grande y poderoso que parecía buena persona y amable, pero solo un país. Paró de pensar para poder leer más tranquilamente la breve carta:

_Al Sr. **Alfred F. Jones.**_

_**Estados Unidos de América**._

_Felicidades tras la ansiada independencia. Espero que esté disfrutando de sus nuevos días como país y que pronto podamos comenzar negocios juntos. Siento no haber contactado con usted antes por algunos asuntos que me tenían ocupado sino lo hubiese hecho justo en el mismo momento que oficialmente se convirtió en país._

_Confiaba en que lo conseguiría. Enhorabuena de nuevo, Alfred._

_Atentamente:_

_**Ivan Braginski**._

**_Imperio ruso_**.

Tragó saliva, no era una carta formal, se alejaba de todas esas cartas que había recibido de demás países, esta era diferente. La volvió a dejar sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla. Muchas preguntas se le venían a la mente "¿Por qué tan corta?" fue la primera "¿Comenzar negocios juntos?" Juntos. Esa palabra le hizo ponerse nervioso, se sentía estúpido por pensar cosas que seguramente no debían ser. Había otras cosas de la carta que le sonaban a algo muy cercano, le había llamado Alfred tan despreocupadamente y además en el párrafo anterior se le notaba muy ansioso por verle. Seguramente le caería bien, si, seguramente fuese eso.

Soltó una risotada mientras se levantaba e iba a por papel, iba a contestarle ahora mismo, él también quería verle lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hamburguer<strong>~~ -levanta brazos- No, en serio, ahora tengo hambre xD

La **bielorrusa** no deja de acosarme, creo que ha cambiado su objetivo [?]

_¿Review~?_ Aunque no os deje tranquilos de tanto subir XD


	4. Encounter

Aquí esta el capitulo 4~

_Advertencias_: RussAme

* * *

><p>Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas por el pasillo hecho un flan, no había parado de temblar desde que había llegado al lugar de reunión, en breves momentos esperaba ver a Ivan Braginski aparecer por la puerta. Vale, debía aceptarlo, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Su imagen del ruso era vaga, lo único que recordaba de él era lo enorme y poderoso que le parecía de niño. Alfred soltó un largo suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara quedándose quieto mientras estas tapaban sus ojos. El americano necesitaba relajarse lo más rápido posible, no quería dar al ruso la impresión de que era joven e inexperto. Necesitaba esa "alianza" si quería llegar lejos y ser un igual, necesitaba crecer rápido.<p>

De pronto la puerta se abrió y se quedó en shock quitándose las manos de la cara para observar como una persona entraba en la estancia. Era el jefe del ruso junto a su propio jefe y estaban hablando entretenidos, un par de saludos y siguieron por su lado bastante animados.

Dejó caer los brazos soltando todo el aire de golpe mirando por donde se habían ido ambos adultos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. No podía ser, aun no estaba preparado, no quería mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse cara a cara con aquella persona. Apretó los labios decidido, tenía que hacerlo si quería que aquello fuese adelante. Esbozó una sonrisa relajada antes de darse la vuelta y saludar al risueño joven de ojos violáceos siempre con su inseparable bufanda.

-Alfred ha crecido mucho, ¿da?

Tragó saliva, su voz era como la recordaba, ahora que esta se había quedado grabada en su mente se distraía memorizando su rostro. Su carismática nariz le parecía linda y sus ojos eran grandes, no tanto como los suyos, pero lo suficiente como para fijarse en ellos. Encima le sacaba casi una cabeza, parecía que sí que había crecido, él lo recordaba mucho más alto.

-¿Has visto? ¡Y además nos volvemos a ver!-dijo soltando una risotada.

Entonces se llevó una mano a la cara. Había perdido las formas demasiado rápido, seguro que Ivan estaría decepcionado…Pero cuando levantó la vista para observarle el otro seguía con su clásica sonrisa y le miraba. ¿Era la misma manera en que él le había estado mirando o era diferente?

Volvió a tragar saliva.

-¿Vamos a la reunión?-preguntó el rubio volviendo a sonreir.

El mayor asintió comenzando a andar delante suya y Alfred no tardó en ponerse a su lado. Era todo lo que Alfred había deseado, Estados Unidos de America y el Imperio Ruso caminando a la par, si su suerte no era la mejor en ese momento estaba deseando que nunca llegase el día en el que dijese que ya no podía ser más feliz.

-Ivan...¿Puedo llamarte Ivan, verdad?-preguntó el americano levantando la vista hacia el de ojos violetas.

El susodicho se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta, pero lo supo disimular muy bien a ojos del joven. Se quedó mirando a esos ojos azul cielo tan sinceros, realmente quería ser su amigo, y algo dentro de él se removió.

-Claro que sí, Alfred.

Y este supo que realmente iba a tardar en decir que había llegado a su cupo de felicidad.

* * *

><p>¡3333! ¡Ack! ¡Que alegría sin sentido me ha dado este capitulo! [?] ¡Y he recibido un review al que procederé a contestar!<p>

**Madellinne Lamperouge: **¡Me ha alegrado mucho tu review y sobre todo me alegra que te guste mi fic! ¡Rusia es lindo, lo que pasa es que hay que saber verlo! Realmente me encanta esta pareja también, es mi OTP 3 Y también estoy deseando escribir sobre la Guerra Fría, pero creo que para eso aun quedan un par de capitulos~ ¡Espero que sigas leyendome y te siga gustando igual!

**See ya~  
><strong>


End file.
